


Five Times Wash Saw Tucker Naked and One Time Tucker saw Wash Naked

by juicytree21



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicytree21/pseuds/juicytree21
Summary: This is based off a Tumblr post by youngjusticeaddict and I used what yuusaris added to the post. Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has nothing to do with my Victory and Chaos series.

_**One**_  
~~~~~~

The first time Wash saw Tucker naked was on their way back from a mission. They had set up camp by a lake and Wash had agreed to take first watch. But Tucker had decided that skinny dipping was more important than sleep.

“What the hell, Tucker? We need to be out of here by first light. Get some sleep.” Tucker rolled his eyes and continued to take his armor off.

“You're so boring. Do you know how fun skinny dipping is?” Wash shook his head and turned his attention back to watching out for any enemies.

From behind him he heard water splashing and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure how these Sim soldiers had become his friends but they were the most immature people he'd ever met. He loved them to death though and he'd die for them but he would never tell them that. 

“Wash, water is real nice. Come on in, get wet. Bow chicka bow wow.” 

“You're acting like a child, Tucker.”

“When don't I?”

There was silence for several more minutes, just the gentle sound of the water hitting up against the shore. The Chorus crickets were chirping softly too and Wash vaguely wondered where they were all hiding. They were bigger than the average Earth cricket but they were known for being vicious.

“I think I heard something over here!” Wash lifted his gun and backed away from the rock he'd been sitting on. He could hear footsteps and flashlights in the distance and he ran over to Tucker who was still in the lake.

“Tucker!” Wash whispered loudly.

“What now?”

“We've got hostiles incoming.” Tucker immediately swam over to shore and exited the lake. 

He was as naked as they come and Wash blushed before turning away. He kept his eyes fixed ahead while Tucker pulled his body suit on.

“I think they left.” Tucker whispered.

“We still shouldn't stay here. I think we're going to have to walk back to base tonight.” 

“Ugh! That's like another five hour walk.” Tucker whined.

“Well if you hadn't run towards the Warthog while we were trying to escape, maybe they wouldn't have blown it up with a rocket launcher.” 

“You've got a point.” The aqua soldier looked over at Wash who's cheeks were still flushed. “Are you blushing?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 _ **Two**_  
~~~~~~

The second time Wash saw Tucker naked was when he'd gone to his room to wake him for training. He was scheduled to be running drills with Jensen, Palomo, Andersmith, and Bitters but 40 minutes had passed before Wash stomped across the base to find Tucker.

He'd burst into his room and immediately shielded his eyes. Tucker was asleep in bed, his bare ass exposed for Wash to, unfortunately, see.

“Damn it! Stop sleeping naked!” Tucker stirred in his sleep and he lifted his head to look at Wash who had a hand over his eyes and his back to the bed.

“Why are you even in here? I'm not gonna sleep with clothes on if I've got my own room.” Wash sighed.

“Just please put some clothes on.” He left the room and made his way back to the training area. 

“Hey Agent Washington. Where's Tucker?” Palomo asked when he reentered the room.

“He's...uh....he's busy. He'll be here later.” Palomo frowned.

“Why do you look so nervous?” Jensen questioned.

Wash swallowed hard and crossed his arms.

“What are you talking about?” 

“She's talking about the fact that you look like you just saw a ghost or something.” Bitters said dryly. 

“I'm fine.”

“You always look kind of nervous after you're with Tucker though.” Bitters mumbled.

“FIVE LAPS!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 _ **Three**_  
~~~~~~

The third time Wash saw Tucker naked was when Kimball had complained to him about him sunbathing naked on the roof of the base.  
Wash had scaled the wall to see Tucker laying down, the sun reflecting off of the tanning oil on his body. 

“Really? Sunbathing?” Tucker cracked open one eye and glanced at Wash.

“My skin deserves a golden glow.”

“No offense but...you're black. How much darker can you get? And where did you get suntan oil?” Tucker laughed and sat up.

“I got the oil from Smith. And I _can_ get darker. Plus it feels great having the sun warm up your whole body. You should try it sometime.”

“I'm good. Thanks.” 

“Why’d you come up here? To insult my beauty or did you need something?”

“Kimball doesn't want you sunbathing up here naked. She said put some underwear on or get down.” Tucker groaned.

“How am I supposed get an even tan if I'm wearing underwear?”

“Why do you need an even tan? It's not like anyone is going to see you naked?”

“Well if you keep catching me naked, I'm gonna have to start focusing on how I look more.” He winked and Wash blushed furiously under his helmet. 

“Just get dressed and go train with your troops. They've been running laps all afternoon.” 

“Oh fuck. They're gonna kill me.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 _ **Four**_  
~~~~~~

The fourth time Wash saw Tucker naked was when they'd run into each other, quite literally, in the bathroom. Wash had a towel wrapped around his hips and he had a hand under the weak stream of water, waiting for it to warm up. When the water was hot enough, he crossed the room to pick up his soap off of one of the benches. He turned to walk back and bumped right into Tucker who dropped his towel and sighed.

“Why does this keep happening?” Wash mumbled.

“What the hell Wash? Watch where you're going.” He picked his towel up off the floor and gave Wash a dirty look.

“I'm sorry.” Wash said, making sure to keep his eyes on the soap in his hands.

“Why are you acting weird, dude? You act like you've never seen anyone naked before.”

“I've got to shower.” He pushed past him to get into his shower.

 _What the fuck was that David?_  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 _ **Five**_  
~~~~~~

The fifth time Wash saw Tucker naked was a disaster. Tucker had dragged him off into the woods to show him a hive of Chorus crickets. Wash had only seen one once for a few seconds and they scared the crap out of him. 

But now he was being dragged off to a nest that supposedly had hundreds of them. He was sweating heavily and fanned his face as he walked behind Tucker.

“We're here!” He said excitedly, running off towards a cave hidden in the cliff face.

“I don't know about this.”

“Don't be a pussy, Wash. They're just crickets.” He disappeared into the cave and Wash groaned. He suddenly wished he'd worn his armor instead of civilian clothes.

He walked into the cave and could barely see five feet in front of his face. He squinted to try and see better and walked forward slowly. He could hear the crickets chirping softly in the distance.

“Tucker?” He whispered. His voice echoed and he bit the inside of his cheek.

Suddenly the cave lit up as Tucker turned his sword on. Wash jumped and gave him an angry look. 

“Come on. I think they're over here.” Wash grabbed the back of Tucker's shirt so he didn't fall behind and followed him further into the cave.

“Holy shit.” 

The cave was filled with crickets. Thousands of them all nestled against each other. Wash gasped and backed up.

“Dude, this is awesome.” Tucker whispered.

“Let's go. They're sleeping.” Tucker shook his head.

“I wanna touch one first.” Wash’s eyes widened in horror.

“Are you crazy?!” Wash hissed. “They're literally the most violent creature on the planet!” 

Tucker ignored him and slowly walked towards one of the crickets that was closest to him. He reached out slowly and touched its head. The cricket immediately sprang up and made a horrible screeching noise. The other crickets woke up and followed suit. Wash swallowed heavily and grabbed Tucker’s wrist.

“Let's go. Back up slowly.” Tucker nodded and started walking backwards, not taking his eyes off of the crickets. 

One of them made the noise again before one of them leaped towards Tucker's face. He brought his sword up and cut it in half. A brown liquid suddenly sprayed out of its corpse and covered his body. He grimaced and grabbed Wash’s hand and ran out of the cave.

They ran all the way back down the cliff before stopping to catch their breath. Wash looked up at Tucker and his eyes widened. The soldier's clothes were smoking.

“Tucker! The crickets spit acid! Take off your clothes!” Tucker looked down and yelled. He quickly pulled his clothes off and kicked them away.

“Jesus fucking Christ! That was close.” Tucker said, resting his hands on his knees.

“Yeah but you're naked again. Why does this keep happening?” Tucker stood up and shrugged.

“I don't know. Maybe fate is trying to tell us something.” He said.

“Or maybe you're just an exhibitionist with a death wish.”

“Yeah it could be that too.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

 _One_  
~~~~~~

Wash was standing in his room naked. He hadn't gotten dressed after his shower and he was gathering some of his dirty clothes before getting dressed. It was about 0500 which was why he was so surprised when Tucker burst into his room.

“Tucker?!” He quickly covered his crotch with a dirty shirt and glared at Tucker.

“Fuck! I missed it.” Wash furrowed his brow.

“What?! What the hell are you talking about?!”

“I was trying to catch you naked. It's weird that I've never seen you naked, right?” Wash shook his head furiously.

“No! That's normal!” Tucker pursed his lips.

“Well you've seen me naked countless times. It's my turn.” 

“I'm not exposing myself to you! What is wrong with you?” Tucker shrugged.

“I don't know. I just want to see you naked.” Wash clenched his jaw and squinted at Tucker. 

“Fine. You want to see me naked so badly, fine.” He threw the shirt aside and crossed his arms.

Tucker looked him up and down and stammered for a few seconds. Wash stood there awkwardly before Tucker's eyes went wide.

“I didn't mean to freak you out dude but holy shit! You're...you know.” Wash frowned.

“Know what?”

“YOU KNOW?” Tucker said loudly.

“Please elaborate!”

“You're stacked, ripped, built. You're fucking hot, dude.” Wash blushed furiously and shook his head.

“No I'm not.” Tucker smiled and shook his head.

“You're smoking hot, dude.” Wash paused and stared at Tucker. Wash took this time to notice that the Sim soldier was also naked. He frowned deeply.

“Why are _**you**_ naked?” 

“My room is right across the hall dude. I just rushed over when I saw you come back from the showers.

“This is ridiculous.” He could still feel his cheeks burning.

“ ** _How the fuck did this become my life? I went from being a respected soldier and freelancer to a dude who goes on trips to see crickets and has to constantly to tell his friend go wear clothes. Who lives like this? This is ridic-_** ”

His train of thought was cut off by Tucker grabbing him and placing a kiss on his lips. He froze and Tucker pulled away from him with a worried look on his face. Wash brought his hand up to touch his lips and he smiled softly. 

“That wasn't a mistake, right?”

“That was the first kiss I've had in seven years.” 

“Oh.” Wash grinned and pulled Tucker's mouth back to his own.

They stood there kissing for a few moments before Tucker pulled away.

“So not a mistake?” Wash shook his head.

“Definitely not.” Tucker smiled and leaned back in to kiss him. 

 

 

 

So maybe being naked isn't a weird thing?


End file.
